A Happy Birthday Indeed
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione, Charlie, and their daughter Jessamine celebrate Hermione's birthday.


A/N: Hello everyone! I just thought I'd share a little Hermione/Charlie fluff for Hermione's birthday. So happy birthday, Hermione! This one shot hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Happy Birthday Indeed<em>**

Hermione Weasley awoke on the nineteenth of September as she did every morning. A small redheaded child jumped on her, shouting "Mummy!" over and over.

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes. She smiled at her daughter.

"Mummy!" the little girl cried happily. "Happy birthday!" She pressed a wet kiss to her mother's face.

"Good morning, Jessamine." Hermione took her three year old daughter and cuddled her in her arms.

"Happy birthday," Jessamine repeated. "Daddy said to wake you up for breakfast."

"Oh, did he?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face. "And is he cooking breakfast?"

Jessamine nodded.

Hermione got up from the bed, cradling Jessamine in her arms. "Let's go see if Daddy burnt breakfast yet." She moved Jessamine to her hip and headed to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Charlie flipping pancakes by the stove.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Daddy didn't burn breakfast," he said, shooting a smirk at her over his shoulder. "It should be done any minute actually."

"Great." Hermione placed Jessamine in her high chair before moving towards Charlie. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. "Good morning."

"Morning, Hermione." Charlie quickly transferred the pancakes to a plate and magically floated them to the table. He turned around and kissed Hermione passionately. "Happy birthday, wife."

Hermione and Charlie had gotten together a few years after the war. They had met up at a Weasley Christmas party and after a chance encounter under the mistletoe, the two became inseparable. They were married about a year later. Jessamine was born soon after.

Hermione giggled in his arms. "Thank you, husband." They kissed once more. "I can't believe you made breakfast. So out of character."

"Well, your birthday is only once a year. I thought I would treat you."

"Juice!" Jessamine cried.

"Jessamine!" Hermione chided her. "How do you ask politely?"

"Mummy, may I have juice, please?"

"Yes, Jessamine." Hermione poured some juice into a cup for Jessamine and handed it to her. She then took a seat at the table. "The pancakes looks delicious, Charlie."

He grinned. "Well, eat up! I put bananas in them, just like you like them."

Hermione grinned. "Best birthday ever."

"I am to please," Charlie said, winking at her. He prepared Hermione and himself a cup of tea. "You working today?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione said with a sigh. "After I drop Jessamine off with Callie, I have to head to the main hall. There's a lot of paperwork that needs to be filed concerning Jeffrey's burn yesterday." Hermione worked at the Romanian Dragon Reserve with Charlie. She handled the legal aspects of things – a type of secretary of sorts.

Charlie shook his head. "Jeffery should have known better. The fault that he got burnt was his own fall. Everyone knows not to disturb a nesting dragon."

"Yes, well, it means a lot of paperwork for me," Hermione grumbled. "Oh well." The three of them ate breakfast quickly.

"Mummy, I'm done," Jessamine announced. She wriggled in the high chair.

Hermione, having just finished her own breakfast, stood. She picked Jessamine up out of the chair and placed her down. "Go pick out your clothes for the day."

"Okay, Mummy," Jessamine said, running towards her room, her red curls bouncing with every step.

"Oh, this is for you," Charlie said, handing Hermione a small wrapped box.

"Charlie, you didn't have to get me anything." She looked at him. "Being with you is everything I could possibly want."

Charlie grinned, kissing her. "Go on, open it."

She grinned as she did. Opening the box, she saw there was a sapphire bracelet in it. "Oh, Charlie!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses. "It's so beautiful. Thank you!"

"I love you." Charlie kissed her. "Go on and get ready. I know you're due at work."

Hermione pulled away from his embrace. "Thank you, Charlie. And I love you." She went to their room and quickly showered and dressed. Once she was ready for work, she headed to Jessamine's room. She saw her daughter was sitting on the floor, colouring something.

"What are you doing, honey?" Hermione asked, bending down to see.

"It's a birthday card, Mummy," Jessamine explained. "For you."

Hermione smiled, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Oh, baby, it's beautiful."

"It's you, me, and Daddy," Jessamine explained, pointing to the three coloured blobs.

"It's perfect. Why don't you go hang it on the fridge?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay!" Jessamine said, running towards the kitchen.

Hermione laughed to herself when she realized Jessamine was wearing fairy wings with her outfit today. Heading the living room, Hermione saw Charlie was putting on his gear. "Out in the field today?"

Charlie nodded. "I need to do a check-up on a few of the newborn dragons. I'll be back by dinner, though." He kissed Hermione quickly, yet thoroughly. "Good-bye." He hugged Jessamine good-bye before stepping outside.

"All right, pumpkin, time to drop you off," Hermione said, scooping Jessamine into her arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the office, a sigh escaping her lips. "Sorry I'm late," Hermione said to her assistant, Elyse.<p>

Elyse smiled at her. "No worried, Hermione. Not much has happened since yesterday. Jeffrey is on the mend."

"Good," Hermione murmured. She unlocked her office and stepped inside. She froze, her eyes wide.

There were roses everywhere. Bouquets covered every inch of her office. The sweet aroma filled her office, leaking into the hallway where Elyse was.

"Are those flowers?" Elyse cried, standing up to get a better look. "Oh, Hermione! They're so beautiful!" She sniffed the air. "How romantic."

Hermione smiled, resisting the urge to cry. "Charlie can be incredibly romantic sometimes. This…" She shook her head. "I never expected anything like this."

"You'll have to be sure to thank him later," Elyse said with a wink.

"Oh, I will," Hermione said, grinning. "This is beautiful."

"Well, happy birthday!" Elyse said, handing her a box of peppermint toads. "I know these are your favorites."

"Mmmmm," Hermione appreciatively. "Thank you, Elyse."

Elyse brushed. "It was nothing, really. Well, better get going! Lots of work to do."

Hermione went into her office, shaking her head. Charlie had never done anything like this before. She would certainly have to show her gratitude later.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," Charlie announced for the doorway. "Almost done?"<p>

Hermione nodded, looking up. "Thank you so much for the flowers, Charlie. They're beautiful."

Charlie grinned. "I'm glad you liked them. Now come on, Jessamine is waiting for us. She and Callie baked you a birthday cake."

"Do you think it's chocolate?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure it is," Charlie responded. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and lowered his lips to her neck.

Hermione squirmed as he kissed and nibbled her neck. "Come on, Charlie. We've got a little girl waiting for us."

The couple headed to Callie's house, where they picked up Jessamine and the cake. Once home, Hermione whipped up some sandwiches for dinner. The three of them dug in.

"Mummy, I finished my sandwich. Can we have cake now, please?"

Charlie grinned. "I think we can do cake. Why don't we get some candles?" He pulled out his wand and summoned both the cake and some candles. He placed the candles on the cake.

"Yay!" Jessamine cried, clapping her hands together. The candles suddenly lit, causing Hermione and Charlie to glance at each other.

"Did you do that?" Hermione asked.

Charlie shook his head. "I think Jessamine did it."

"Oh, my baby!" Hermione cried, tears welling in her eyes. "Her first signs of magic!"

"Happy birthday!" Jessamine said, smiling happily. "Make a wish."

"Hun, we have to sing first," Charlie said. "Come on now, let's sing happy birthday."

Jessamine nodded. Together, she and Charlie sung an incredibly off key version of happy birthday. When they finished, Hermione made a wish and blew out her candles. She then cut all of them pieces of cake.

* * *

><p>After tucking Jessamine into bed, Charlie and Hermione retired to their bedroom. As they snuggled beneath the covers, Hermione let out a content sigh. "Charlie, thank you for making my birthday so wonderful. The bracelet and flowers were perfect."<p>

Charlie kissed her. "You're perfect." He buried his face into her wild curls and inhaled her sweet, vanilla scent. "I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you," Hermione replied. "Now, let me show you just how grateful I am." She rolled herself and positioned herself above him.

"I thought it was your birthday," Charlie pointed out, his hands sliding up her body.

"It is, so we do what I want," Hermione replied with a smirk. She lowered her lips to his, kissing him with a passion that only grew stronger as the years passed.

They made slow, sweet love that night. As Hermione lay against Charlie's sleeping form, she couldn't help but smile. Today had been a happy birthday indeed.


End file.
